


I live it for you

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Mikleo watches Sorey sink into the deepest corners of the earth...





	I live it for you

Mikleo had to watch Sorey sink into the abyss of the Earth. He wanted to go with him, he couldn’t stand leaving him alone to fight the Lord of Malevolence. The emotional burden of letting the most precious person he had on this planet vanish was unbearable, let alone that he didn’t know how to exist without him. They had spent their whole lives together, so the possibility of leaving him carry the weight of the world on his own was not in the picture for him. He wanted to go down with him, but, no matter how much he tried, the others wouldn’t let him  
follow the Shepherd. This was a mission he had to complete alone, and Mikleo had to accept it, no matter how great the toll on his psychological health was.

He didn’t leave Sorey’s room for days. Even though the others attempted to get him to wake up from this situation of permanent slumber, he couldn’t bring himself back on his feet. The pain simply increased every single day that passed. He had never imagined that this would ever become his reality, or that he wouldn’t have the chance to see Sorey again. He knew really well that he was alive. Alisha and Rose were alive as well, so he had to be too. But, Mikleo had seen Heldalf’s curse and that it was impossible to purify. He was destined to gather all the malevolence of the world upon himself, despite the fact that he didn’t want to. And, this was exactly why his purification would be a miracle.

After a few weeks of isolation, he managed to come in terms with his fate. He knew how Sorey wanted to spend his life, so he was going to live it for him, with him, alongside him, and enjoy the things that will be impossible for him to do. He was going to see every ancient ruin that explained the nature of the seraphs and their relationship with humans that existed in the entire world, because he was going to fulfill the dreams they made when they were children. He was going to accomplish everything they were supposed to go through together, so that Sorey would have something to fight for, no matter how many decades would pass until he came back, or…

He wasn’t going to think about all this. He was determined to see the world for him, and so he did. The next months were full of adventure, as his travels consisted of many discoveries. He would also help the humans of the area, if they were in need. He loved their reactions when they realized that there was probably a seraph next to them, because they varied from being entirely excited and unreasonably terrified. It was indeed true that people were not familiar with them, after all. But, he always remembered to be careful for any signs that came from him. He couldn’t hear his voice from all the way down to the core of the Earth, but he could sense his presence. Until one day…

Mikleo could see Sorey right before his eyes. A year had passed since they last saw each other, but all he could think of was hug him. The feelings that he kept hidden from the others all this time came up on the surface, as tears fell down his eyes. He couldn’t even speak.

“Did you miss me so much that you can’t let me go now?” The shepherd reciprocated the hug.

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t know how I felt about you, Sorey…”

“Of course I knew, it wasn’t that hard to see! That was exactly why I couldn’t take you with me… I didn’t want to see you suffer like I was going to. This was something that I had to deal with, and no one would be sacrificed with me. I wanted to finish my job and come live all the adventures we dreamt of together.”

“Yeah, about that… I guess I’ll be something like a tour guide for the places I’ve already visited…”

“What? Did you really go on OUR trips on your own?”

“Is it my fault that I wanted to live what you couldn’t?” Mikleo paused as soon as he realized what he had just said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like this…”

“I didn’t think that my actions would affect you so much if you knew that I was alive. But, now that I know how painful this must have been, I can assure you that I’m not going to leave your side again, okay?”

Mikleo never answered this question. He just looked in Sorey’s eyes and felt like everything was falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
